Summer Magic
by Queenofhorses
Summary: Princess Haruhi is a powerful princess who is very good at magic. She has had many suitors but she rejected all of them. Her father wants her to be engaged by the end of the summer (eight months).She runs away and goes into hiding. What will happen when six young princes find her in the woods. Who will she fall for? I don't own OHSHC Rated T because I am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Summer Magic

Haruhi was known as the Princess of Magic. She could cast any sort of spell she wanted. She was also considered a great beauty to all who laid eyes on her. Many tried to win her hand, but all failed. Her father was starting to lose his patience. Haruhi kept rejecting her suitors, oblivious to her father's anger, until one day… "You are a disgrace! You have rejected hundreds of princes, sorcerers, and magical beings! Just choose someone already!" yelled her father. "Dad I want to choose someone _I_ love. You can't choose for me!" Haruhi yelled back. "I can and I will if you don't choose by the end of the summer! That gives you roughly eight months." said her father. "But what about my studies? I need to be able to practice! How will I defend myself?" "I will suspend your powers until you choose." Her father replied. "You can't! I won't let you! If you try I will leave and go into hiding. You have been warned." With that, Haruhi stormed off to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Sorry my chapters are a little short. I will try to make them longer. Please review and enjoy.**

* * *

She was furious. Her father wanted her to have a suitor by the end of the summer! She started throwing cloths into a bag. "And just WHAT do you think you're doing?! I won't let you leave!" King Ryoji yelled. In response Haruhi closed her bag and looked at her father. "You can't stop me." "Yes I can!" King Ryoji held up a magic globe. "Stay or your power will disappear." Haruhi took one look at the globe in his hand and made her decided. "Tari!" she yelled and the globe shattered. "I warned you father. Aret!" Her father looked mad as a huge wind flew through the room and circled his daughter. "You can't leave!" he yelled. "I can and I will! I will see you at the end of the summer with or without my suitor! NARA!" "No!" Her father yelled as Haruhi disappeared with her bag.

King Ryoji was furious he searched the whole kingdom for his missing daughter. Eventually he gave up and put up flyers all over the kingdom that whoever found his daughter would be rewarded greatly. Naturally the princes of the other kingdoms heard about this and decided to join together to find this "Princess Haruhi". They were Princes Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin of the mountains, Prince Kyoya Ootrori of the sea, Prince Mitsukuni Haninozuka of the rivers, Prince Takashi Morinozuka of the forests, and Prince Tamaki Suoh of the valley. Together they set off to find themselves a princess.

Meanwhile Haruhi had found herself a place to stay in a cabin near a small village near the woods. She sighed as she remembered her departure. A few days after she arrived, a royal messenger had ridden through and put up flyers displaying a picture of her that said whoever found her would be rewarded greatly. "Of course, father probably searched all of the major cities and towns looking for me while I have been her at this small village by the forest. I better do something to change my appearance." Haruhi said. With that Haruhi cut her hair boy style and got rid of all of her fancy dresses. She was now unrecognizable to anyone who looked at her. Or so she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Kyo-chan are we there yet?"

"Prince Honey I have told you many times that it will take another hour!"

"Oh Kyo-chan don't be so formal Honey is just fine, besides, we are traveling companions." Said Honey.

"Yes but I prefer to work on my own. I will let you know the only reason I am doing this at all is because my father made me." Said Kyoya, who was starting to form a dark aura.

"He may be from the sea, but he belongs in the shadow kingdom." Honey mumbled to himself.

"Mitsukuni, don't be rude" Takashi Morinozuka told his cousin (They are both princes and cousins).

"You're right Takashi!" Honey replied with a smile.

"Thank you Mori. I am just a bit frustrated that I have to travel in a large group for a princess of magic who probably doesn't want to be found!" Kyoya fumed. Mori simply nodded his head. He understood the youngest prince of the ruler of the ocean. He didn't want to do this while there were other things to do at his castle. Suddenly a loud scream shattered his thoughts (I think we all know who it is) and he raced over on his horse along with Honey and Kyoya. They found Tamaki screaming in horror at something the twins were showing him.

"Hikaru, Kaoru care to explain?" Kyoya said. Both twins gulped when they saw the shadow king beginning to emerge.

"We were just telling Tamaki a story about a spider who at beautiful princes…" Kaoru started to say.

"When we thought we saw one in the forest…" Hikaru continued.

"So we thought we would warn poor Prince Tamaki about it. It's not our fault he screamed." They finished together. Kyoya sighed. "Just don't provoke him anymore."

"We can't promise anything" The twins said with satisfaction. Kyoya just rolled his eyes. They continued to ride in silence until… "Hikaru did you hear that noise?" "Huh?" "That noise, do you hear it." Hikaru listened and slowly his eyes widened. "I do" Tamaki started to look nervous. "Ok you to stop it" Kyoya said. Instead of the twins answering him Honey did. "No Kyo-chan, the twins are right. There _is _a strange noise. Right Takashi?" Mori nodded his head. "Yeah. Listen." Now everyone could hear a strange crackling sound coming from the forest. Suddenly a figure appeared who was wearing black. They all dismounted and crept up on the figure until they all charged holding their swords. The figure heard them and tried to run but they had it surrounded. Tamaki raised his sword and yelled "Die beautiful, prince eating, monster!" The figure raised its hands to block the sword and screamed. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Sorry everyone I was late. I was just lazy. Anyway don't expect and new chapters for a week because I will be in Ohio with some of my mom's family and they live in the woods. Plus they don't like a lot of electronics, so I figured you guys deserved one more chapter before I leave Tuesday. Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Haruhi's day was fine until six men tried to kill her. She was out in the woods searching for berries for her lunch when she heard a scream. 'Oh dear I no one is hurt.' She thought. Never the less, she put up her black hood and cloak and walked towards the place she heard the scream. She ended up by the road that lead one way to the small village and the other way the Middle Kingdom (Haruhi's Kingdom). Then she heard voices again, but they were very faint. She checked to see if her cloak and hood were secured then started walking slowly out of the forest. The bushes rustled as she walked through, and she accidentally stepped on a large stick and it broke with a loud "SNAP". Just as she reached the road she turned and saw six men dressed very nicely who were charging at her, with SWORDS! She did the most natural thing. Run! 'Damn! My day was fine until this happened! Why do strange and bad things always happen to me! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!' Haruhi thought as ran for her life. Quite suddenly she was surrounded and as they lifted their swords the taller blonde said something that confused her completely. "Die beautiful, prince eating, monster!"

As the swords fell Haruhi was having some thoughts. 'I am NOT a monster. Where did he get that. I just wanted to live my life _my _way.' "AHHHHHHHH!" she screamed while lifting her hand to vainly try to block the swords. Then, she heard a loud "Crash." She looked up and there were six swords hovering above her. She wondered why they hand stopped when she noticed she was surrounded by a light blue force field. Each of the men stared in shock. Then one of the brunettes cleared his throat and he and the other brunette sheathed their swords. The rest followed suit. Slowly Haruhi removed her barrier, but on accident her hood fell off. "We are truly sorry, miss. My companions had startled me a few minutes ago and I was still wound up from it. I am sorry we attacked you." The taller blonde said.

"Who told you what?" Haurhi asked. She looked at all of the men for the first time. There were two men that looked exactly the same. They both had ginger hair and golden eyes with matching mischievous smiles. The blonde that spoke had beautiful blonde hair with blue eyes. The other blonde was short and had large brown eyes. The tall brunette was easily the tallest and had light brown eyes while the other hand brownish-black eyes with glasses that made him look very intimidating at times.

"The twins over there told me about a monster spider that takes the form of a human that eats beautiful princes." The taller blonde told her.

"It was so funny!" One twin said. "He screamed like a little girl!" The other continued. Both burst out laughing.

"I heard you! I was gathering berries in the woods when I heard you scream! I wanted to see if you were alright." Haruhi realized. The twins laughed even harder while the blonde blushed. "So are you guys going to tell me which princes you are or do I have to drag it from you." All of the boys looked at her stunned until… "How do you know we are princes, miss?" The brunette with the glasses asked.

She pointed a finger at the blonde with blue eyes. Everyone looked at him then back at her. "He said he heard a story that a monster spider ate beautiful _princes_." She explained.

"Fair enough, I am the third prince of the kingdom of the sea. My name is Kyoya." The brunette with glasses said. The next one who spoke was the shorter blonde. "Wow! You are really smart! I am Prince Mitsukuni Haninozuka of the rivers, but you can call me Honey! This is my cousin Takashi Morinozuka of the forests, and you can call him Mori." Honey started bouncing around excitedly. Haruhi looked at the tall brunette who Honey was pointing to. "Yeah" He said in confirmation. "We are Hikaru…" The twin on the right said. "And Kaoru…" The twin on the left said. "Hitachiin, of the mountains!" They finished with a smirk. "And I am Prince Tamaki Souh of the valley. What is your name and how do you know magic?" He asked her. 'I won't lie, I Just won't tell the whole truth' she thought as everyone looked at her for her answer. "My name is Haru, and I learned magic from my mom. She worked at the palace in the Middle Kingdom." She sighed in relief when all of them accepted her answer. "It is almost dark (This had taken a long time, and because of all the trees it got darker sooner) , would you like to stay at my place for the night. It might be a little cramped, but it is better than sleeping outside." She asked nervously. They all looked at eachother. "Just let us get our horses then we will head over to your place." Tamaki said.

_A few minutes later._

"Thank you again for your hospitality, Haru." Kyoya said. "Well I couldn't leave six princes in the woods for the night." Haruhi said as they made their way to her cabin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Soooooo sorry! I was just to lazy (and busy) to update. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and again I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. Please review!**

* * *

On the way to her cabin Haruhi found out a little bit more about each of the princes. Honey loved sweets but could fight extremely well, Mori rarely spoke and could also fight very well, she learned that Kyoya was not one to anger or mess with (she found out when the twins angered him by taking his notebook he was carrying around.), Hikaru was a bit more mischievous then his younger twin, Kaoru was a bit quieter but could still be a little devil, and Tamaki was a Drama Queen.  
When she got to her cabin she swore she could hear all of them thinking '_That's _her house?! It's tiny.' Truthfully her house was fair sized for someone living alone. It had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room with a pull out couch, chairs, and a TV (I'm deciding that Haruhi is a more modern princess), and a kitchen complete with a stove, an oven, cabinets for storing food and other items, a refrigerator and a table for four people.

"Um Haru?" "Is that really your house?" The twins asked her.

"Yes it is my house; you got a problem with it?" She replied.

"No, it's just so _**small**_." The twins said together. Haruhi just rolled her eyes. 'These damn rich people, wait… what am I thinking?! I'm rich too! Wow living in the woods with little money is giving me a different perspective on things.' She thought.

"Hey Haru-chan can we go inside now?" Honey asked.

"Huh? Yeah sure I was just thinking, sorry."

"It's okay! Oh wow Haru-chan, it's so nice!" Honey told her.

"Honey is right Miss Haru a job well done." Kyoya said.

"Thanks, so who wants to sleep where? I have three bedrooms including mine and a pull out couch." She said.

"Hmm… we will take the pull out couch!" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Takashi and I will share a bed! Right Takashi?" Honey asked. "Yeah. "

"Okay so that leaves the other two beds Kyoya you can have one Tamaki the other." Haruhi told them.

"But what about you princess?" Tamaki said. Haruhi was a bit startled. She thought Tamaki had found who she was. 'Oh crap! Do I have to run now?! Wait, it doesn't seem like he knows, it must have just been a pet name.' As she realized this she relaxed. Both Kyoya and Mori had noticed when she tensed up. 'Hmm… I wonder what she is hiding.' They both thought.

"Don't worry I have a blow up mattress. I'll be fine." With the sleeping arrangements settled Haruhi made dinner for everyone. Then just for Honey she made a cake. As she went to bed she thought. 'Today was interesting; I wonder what will happen tomorrow. It better not be anything to crazy and I hope the leave soon. I'm not so sure I can make it through summer without falling in love if they stay.' With that thought Haruhi fell asleep.

_Later that night_

**Kyoya POV**

I was a bit thirsty so I went into the kitchen to get some water. Haru was mumbling in her sleep. I didn't pay attention to what she was saying until I heard the word _'magic'_ I leaned closer and I heard her speak. "Father I'm sorry I ran away, I didn't want to be forced into a marriage. Being the Princess of Magic is hard, plus none of the men interested me. Please forgive me." About half way through I realized that we were staying in the cabin of the lost Princess of Magic Haruhi Fujioka. Now I knew way she ran away. I thought about what she said the water forgotten. Before I slept I knew I wouldn't tell the others. They would have to find out for themselves, but also I would keep calling the princess 'Haru' and lastly I would not force her to go back to the palace. After that thought the world went black as I let sleep over-take me. What I didn't realize was that someone else heard her little story and knew what it meant.

* * *

**Ohhhhh! So someone else knows little Haruhi's secret! I promise they are a good person! Also, I would like you guys to tell me which host member you want me to have her fall for? Thanks!**


End file.
